For the Thrills
by Zetajace
Summary: The city of Piltover in Flames. Heroes and Villians both scrambling to regain control. Follow the Champions of piltover as they push to reasseble any semblence of order. Death, Sex, Romance, and Adventure will keep reader invested and on their toes. A thrilling tale of a city under siege from within. Warning contain explicit material not suitable for people under the age of 18.


A Shady Deal

Zooming into a moment in time that would forever change the climate of Runterra an image of a run-down dock filled with shady characters comes into vision. The boards of the shipyard warped and cracked threatening to break under each footstep that dares walk on them. They creak in protest from the constant barrage of pressure the numerous pirate crews apply to them as they dart to and fro from ships of differing shades of decrepit. Bilgewater a town where coin means more than any moral obligation. The perfect setting for the beginning of anarchy.

Here a meeting is taking place between a tall and ghostly white woman with baby blue hair styled in two long pigtails. Her outfit a combination of pink and black bikini top and matching booty shorts that cover her small breasts and shapely behind. Pale blue clouds tattooed along the right side of her body add color to the porcelain skin. Her wild neon pink eyes identifying every object in the room. Her outfit is topped with two belts lined with ammunition for the pink minigun that hangs at her right side. The large rocket launcher strapped on her back a grayish-blue hue and shaped like a shark. Attached to her thigh is a brass and aqua blue weapon that does not appear to be any normal conventual weapon. The person she is meeting with is almost four inches shorter than her. A man with slicked-back hair thick goatee and a tattered blood-red cape. His dark brown hair thick in all visible places. He wears leather and metal gloves and his twin-barreled hextech black and gold shotgun leans against the old desk he is leaning against. As he talks the button-up black shirt rises and his legs are covered by dark brown bell-bottoms cross over each other. His belt covering his pants requiring a key to unlock it securing the ammo attached to it.

The high-pitched eccentric voice of the pale woman is balanced out by the deep gravely voice of the pirate captain before her. They discuss a trade and gold changes hands, but they hit a dead end. A price cannot be agreed upon. Despite agreeing to a lower price, a couple of days ago the gruff pirate man has raised the price due to an increase in perceived danger. The blue-haired woman is not pleased, and the argument has become an exchange of childish insults. Desperate or out of patience the tall woman asks if there is anything else that the man would take as payment. An opportunistic smile appears on the gruff face of the pirate. He pulls a key from his back pouch and whispers an offer to the woman before him. A sigh and a reluctant agreement are met. A trade is made pleasure exchanged for high octane explosives. The pirate unlocks his belt, unzips his pants, and lowers his trousers to reveal a thick four-inch sausage with a large brown bush sitting atop of it and two hairy kiwis beneath it. The woman undoes her belts and unclips the bikini top to reveal small mounds with a pink chocolate chip adorning the top of them. Her hands move towards the shorts that hug her bottom. Undoing the brass button that holds them on she shimmies to drop that around her ankles. Her black panties the final barrier between her and complete exposure. The black lace highlights the voluptuous curves of her ass that forms a tight bubble. As she lowers her panties a baby blue landing strip is revealed that leads to a pair of bright pink lips. The pirate man eagerly drinks the sight in like a marooned sailor finding a freshwater source.

Now that the garments are off the action can commence. Dropping to her knees the pale woman's panties and shorts hold her ankles in place as she is now eye level with the pirate's member. The wood rough and callous against her knees. The smell of skin and sweat emanating from the groin of the man before her. He smiles happily as her soft thin lips gently kiss the tip of this cock. The softness of his tip matching the softness of her lips. The pink lips between her legs grow moist and she begins to kiss along his shaft. Once she reaches the base her tongue drags upwards licking the vein that runs along with it. The man feels a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body as her tongue licks to the tip. She places one hand on his hairy thigh for support and the other cups his furry testicles. He places a hand in her straight blue hair. Both preparing for the next step. She parts her lips and takes the glans penis into her mouth gently painting it with her spit using her tongue as the paintbrush. The taste of skin and salt fills her mouth as his precum runs onto her tongue. A symphony of grunts escapes his lips as pleasure begins to cause his knees to buckle. Relying on the desk to keep upright as all his bodyweight uses it for support. The woman's cheeks begin to sink in as she sucks on the soft tip in her mouth swissing warm saliva across it as the pressure from her actions pleases the head in her mouth. The man's grip on her tightens as she continues to pleasure him. She begins to slide her mouth down the cock until the head of the shaft touches the back of her throat and her nose is buried in his pubic hair. She lets herself gag twice which sucks his dick deeper before pulling out. Saliva standing attached to his dick and her mouth hangs in the air. Her eyes growing watery from deep throating the now seven inches and banana thick penis. The pirate pats her head in appreciation for the heroic act she just performed. She braces herself she is planning on going back in. She retakes the cock into her mouth this time only sliding halfway down keeping her hand on the balls and moving the hand on the hairy thigh to his shaft and begins to twist her grip on it in a circular motion. Bobbing her head up and down moving hot saliva on the upper portion of his dick her hands servicing his testicles and lower shaft. The man's mind begins to grow blank and he knows he needs to stop her, or he is going to climax. With a gentle shove, he motions for her to stop. Regaining his breathe he motions for her to bend over the desk. Her pussy juices are running down her long shapely thighs. The smell of blooming flowers fills the room as she spreads her legs wide for the pirate. He stares at her bright pink lips and light brown puckered asshole.

The pirate smiles he sees a great bounty in front of him. Rubbing his dick along her slit he wettens it in her fluids and begins to press his tip against her cute asshole. The pale maiden lets out a guttural cry as he forces his member into her anal cavity. His cock feeling molten hot inside her. Her insides feeling white-hot against his cock. He begins to slowly move his hips and places his hands on her waist. His cock begins to push deeper into her ass. She tries to go on her tippy toes and her calf muscles flex as she attempts to pull away from him as a sharp pain shoots through her body as he penetrates her behind. He moans in pleasure she grunts in pain. His hands make any chance of escape impossible. His hips being to pick up speed and his balls slap against the entrance to her vagina with every thrust. Her clenching causing her insides to tightly grip his dick increasing his pleasure. The pain she felt begins to ebb and almost becomes pleasurable as the large cock slides in and out of her tight asshole. She offers moans when he begins to slap her ass leaving red handprints on her behind. He can feel the wave of pleasure rushing forth and his body stiffens as he begins to unload himself inside her. His body naturally leaning into her shooting his seed as deep as possible. She lets out a moan as his piping hot load serves as a lubricant as he still pumps back and forth while he cums. Increasing the pleasure, she feels as the cock now glides along with easier after climaxing.

He unceremoniously pulls out her making an audible plop noise as cum slowly leaks out her asshole. The deal now sealed he is satisfied, and she now has new toys to play with. A deal was made in an old dark office room. The pleasures of the flesh are traded for modern weapons of destruction. As they both put their clothes back on the fate of the world around them is now sealed. In a week the shipment will arrive at her warehouse and life will never be the same.


End file.
